


sweet goodbye

by fiddlesticks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Mentions of Smut, Other, Soft Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Bucky tries to slip away for work in the morning, you aren't having any of it.Bucky x gender neutral readerJust fluff as always





	sweet goodbye

You stirred lightly in your sleep, reaching out in the hopes of finding the warm body of your husband lying next to you, only for you to find his side of the large plush bed, empty but still pleasantly warm. 

Deciding that he can’t have left yet, you shuffle your way out of bed, the dull blissful ache of your body the only reminder of Bucky’s sweet goodbye. 

Tugging his discarded t shirt over your messy bed head, you padded to the bathroom, where sure enough you found Bucky. 

‘Trying to sneak away without a kiss?“ you asked, voice scratchy with sleep, as you snaked your arms around his waist, resting your head in between his shoulder blades, fingers stroking the rough material of his navy blue tactical jacket. 

"Never” he managed to mumble around the toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. Before spitting the white froth into the sink and rinsing his mouth. 

He turned around in your loving embrace, “didn’t want to wake you, doll” he murmured as he placed soft kisses to your cheeks, then to your fluttering eyelids, a breathy sigh leaving your lips, as he griped your waist. The perfect sight of you in his t shirt slowly melting his resolve to go to work. 

“You go back to bed, doll face 'ts too early to be awake” he tried to persuade, brushing the hair from your face, but you just continued to hold him, burying your face in his broad chest, not quite ready to share him with the rest of the world just yet. 

 

“You be safe ok? Don’t do anything too stupid” you warned, adoring the crinkles that etched themselves by his slightly stormy blue eyes, as he smiled at your worrying. 

“Course. can’t disappoint my angel can I?” he reassured cheekily, stroking his hand over your hair, dipping down for one more searing kiss, one that he made sure you would remember, all of the days that he was away from your side.

 

 

Have a great day and be safe  
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences .


End file.
